


A Small Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iron Man lives again.However, two years have gone by since the life-ending snap, and it seems that everyone has moved on except one person.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Small Favor

Thursday afternoons were always the most difficult for Tony. His drinking habit called to him like a siren at sea. It reminded him that the weekend could start early: Friday's work only consisted of an early morning debriefing with Pepper and a single, albeit long meeting with the world's most boring board of directions.

The only thing that stopped him from reaching for the bottle was his unscheduled, uninterrupted time with Peter. For a 16-year-old the kid was smart, crazy smart. He reminded Tony of himself when he was Peter's age. Tinkering in the lab could last all night sometimes which was not productive for Peter's school schedule. They were alike in a lot of ways. They both shared the same humor, interests, dealt with war, and had superpowers. But the reason Tony couldn't ever stop seeing Peter was that he was completely and wholeheartedly head-over-heels in l—

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Said mini-me suddenly appeared at the base of the staircase. That cheery voice was just what he needed to keep his thoughts in line.

"Hey yourself, kid."

Peter nearly bounced his way over to Tony's workstation. His hands slapped then gripped the table ceremoniously. "Guess what I figured out!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe how to fix this." Tony raised his arm which was encased in a metal sleeve. His arm and hand still had function, but it was minimal and the human hand inside the sleeve was too horrid to look at daily even for Tony's morbid interests. 

Instant regret struck when Tony looked up at Peter's face. The boy looked absolutely heart-broken. For a genius, Tony could really say stupid things sometimes.

"Pete, I didn't mean that." Tony attempted to swiftly rise out of his chair to go comfort the boy, but before he could straighten his back a hand stopped him in his tracks.

Kind eyes looked into his as Peter said, "I would do anything to make you better, Mr. Stark. It shouldn't have been you."

Tony watched as the kid turned away from him to face the opposite wall. 

"If I could go back in time, I would do it myself. Even if it means that I might not survive. You've given me so much. No one would actually miss me. Well, no one other than May..."

"Knock it off, Peter!" 

Tony was up now, boring holes into Peter's eyeballs. Somehow they ended up face-to-face, Peter's back against the desk. The teen's eyes were wide with fear and faint sadness.

"Do not ever say that again! People would miss you. I would miss you! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me, kid? Huh?" Tony's hand gripped his own hair, so close to pulling it out with frustration. He stalked closer to make another point. "I chose to put on that gauntlet, and only I have to live with the repercussions of that. Don't pity me, Peter. I died. And you helped to bring me back. Hell, I haven't even thanked you yet. I don't know how to." His hands crept up to cradle his faltering face.

Peter reached up at the same time to touch that metal arm, "You don't have to thank me. I should be the one thanking you."

"For what? Putting you in this situation? Everyone else has moved on and forgotten me by now, Pete. Maybe you should move on too." 

Tony flicked his wrist to push Peter's hand away as he took his seat once again.

If teenagers were good at anything, the number one thing would be not knowing when to end a conversation. "Mr. Stark, I won't forget you, no one will."

"Drop it, kid," Tony said harshly.

Peter, again, tentatively reached out to place his hand on Tony's mechanical one. 

"I'm warning you."

"I won't hurt you," Peter said.

"You don't need to worry about me, kid. Just go about your life. Okay?" Tony's eyes were filled with regret. "I wouldn't have risked my life if I knew you'd feel so responsible for me."

"Let me thank you," Peter whispered as his eyes pleaded with Tony's. He then enclosed that metal hand with his own. 

Confused about how they got to this point, Tony stared into Peter's eyes dumbstruck. "What are you talking about?"

Peter replied with a smirk as he brought the hands up to his face and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's metal one.

Tony's heart stopped for the first time since he'd been brought back from the dead. "Peter?"

As the teen's eyes fluttered closed, he muttered, "Yes?" And two soft lips pressed against a metal hand once again. 

"Peter, I need you to think about what you're doing."

"Oh, I am. I have." His nose and cheeks nuzzled against those metal appendages.

Tony was sure that he couldn't keep his building arousal under control for much longer.

"I didn't get to tell you what I figured out earlier." Gentle fingers traced over metal knuckles.

Tony's breathless words sang to Peter like a song. "What did you figure out, Pete?"

The teen stopped the preening and looked into Tony's eyes and said, "That I love you."


End file.
